PANIPONI Yuri!
by Roxius
Summary: PaniPoni Dash! Two short PaniPoni Yuri drabbles rolled into one! The pairings are MAINLY ALL LESBIAN RELATIONSHIPS. SHOUJO AI & YURI. Please R & R! More chapters coming up two pairing drabbles for each chapter! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Miyamoto (A.K.A. Becky) let out a frustrated sigh as she walked through the front double doors of Peach Moon Academy. 'I can't believe I was late for teaching AGAIN!' the eleven-year-old genius thought sadly, 'This is way too much work for a little kid like me...'

After checking in at the front desk, Becky made her way to her classroom, dragging her feet the entire time. 'Maybe I can say I got attacked by a group of dinosaurs on the way here,' she contemplated, 'No...dinosauras don't appear this early in October. Shit...how am I gonna explain my tardiness to the class?'

Suddenly, the young girl's concentration broke as she caught the sound of something coming from down a nearby hall. 'Eh? Is that...moaning?' Becky wondered as she walked further down the hall, the noise steadily growing louder and louder with each passing moment.

Soon, Becky found that the noise was coming from within one of the empty classrooms next to her. "What the hell is going on in there?" she muttered to herself as she pressed her ear up against the door, trying to see if she recognizes the voices within.

Eventually, Becky heard a voice cry out, "Oh...oh, Himeko-chan...ah...oh..." Becky immediately recognized the talker to be none other than Rei Tachibana, another of her students. 'WTF IS GOING ON IN THERE?' Becky thought nervously, her hand reluctantly reaching out for the doorknob.

Slowly creaking the door open, Becky peeked inside and saw something she had really hoped wasn't true: Rei and Himeko were laying on top of each other, locked in a passionate kiss. They both were only wearing their underwear and various articles of clothing were scattered all over the floor.

Becky took a few steps back and used the wall behind her to keep her balance. Her entire face was still beet red from the scene she had witnessed only moments ago. She really didn't want to believe it,

'What the hell is going on here? Shouldn't they be in class right now? Why are they practically mating like rabbits? WHY THE HELL DO I FIND IT SO DISTURBINGLY ATTRACTIVE?'

Unable to deal with it any longer, Becky ran out of the school, screaming her head off about lesbians and such. Meanwhile, Rei and Himeko continued their powerful love session...

* * *

Those stupid, stupid handcuffs. 

Miyako Uehara was really starting to hate those goddamn handcuffs. Whenever she refused to follow along with the rest of her idiotic classmates, that blue-haired girl Sayaka Suzuki would use a pair of handcuffs to drag her along. It was not something Miyako enjoyed doing.

However, Suzuki seemed to enjoy using them more and more every day. She would even use those devious handcuffs just so Miyako would sit with her at lunch or accompany her to the bathroom. Basically, she was starting to enjoy the idea of bondage.

'I'm not sure how much of this I can handle...' Miyako thought sadly as Suzuki used the handcuffs once again to drag her out to gym class. Once they entered the locker room, Suzuki slammed Miyako up against the wall and kissed her gently on the (rather large and shiny) forehead.

"You know I love you...right?" Suzuki whispered, a sweet little smile on her face. Miyako just rolled her eyes and scoffed. This has been going on for several weeks now, and all they ever did was kiss and use handcuffs. Whether they were going to have bondage sex or not, Miyako wanted their relationship to grow beyond kissing.

'It must be those goddamn handcuffs!' Miyako thought as she began to change for gym, 'Suzuki is so caught up with keeping me close, she's forgetting the main purpose of our relationship: TO HAVE SEX!'

Sighing, Miyako ran outside with the rest of the class, her mind still pondering on how to handle the situation...


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh, god...she's staring at me again...'

Becky tried to ignore it, but it was difficult when you had Ichijo's blank gaze bearing down on you. 'Why the hell does she have to keep looking at me like that?' the little blonde-haired girl thought angrily as she ordered the class to read from their textbooks for the rest of the period.

However, Ichijo didn't do anything but continue to stare. At this point, Becky almost felt tempted to go over there and smack the freakish class rep hard across the face. Suddenly, Becky noticed something strange: Ichijo seemed to be blushing.

"Oh god..." Becky nervously whispered, hoping that Ichijo's face was red due to the heat, and nothing else. However, when she saw Ichijo lick her lips seductively and give a look that said 'You're mine once class is over', Becky knew she was done for...

* * *

Yūma hated herself. She really did. For so long, she had hoped that this feelings that were now accumulating inside her was just the result of obscure fantasies; but that's not the case anymore. She couldn't lie to herself about it any longer...she was in love with her twin sister, Yūna. 

'How could this have happened? When did this happen? WHY?' Yūma asked herself as she sat in one of the bathroom stalls, slicing her wrist with a piece of glass. As she watched the crimson liquid drip down the side of her arm, she broke out into tears.

"Yūma?"

Yūma's eyes grew wide when she heard that voice: it was Yūna. Quickly wiping away her tears, Yūma wrapped her bleeding arm up with toliet paper and quickly flushed away the glass piece. Putting on a cheerful face, she went out to meet up with her beloved sister.

'She must never know...of how much I love her...more than any sisterly relationship...'

However, as they left the bathroom, Yūma was pretty sure she felt Yūna squeeze her ass for a moment there...


	3. Chapter 3

"C'MON, MAGICAL GIRL BEHOIMI-CHAN, YOU CAN DO IT! I KNOW YOU CAN!"

Behoimi glanced over her shoulder and saw Media running towards her carrying a 'Magic Staff' and a 'Magical Sailor Outfit'. "Will you just leave me alone? I told you that I'm done being a stupid magical girl! They're not real!" Behoimi snapped before going into running speed, trying her best to outrun the robot girl.

Unfortunately, Media activated her booster jetpack and easily caught up. Sighing, Behoimi ran her fingers through her pitch-black hair and asked, "Look, you've been following me around school all day...what do you want?" With that disturbingly-large smile ever present on her lips, Media exclaimed, "I want you to take up the job of Magical Girl once more and continue to protect the-"

Before she could finish speaking, Behoimi turned around and headed down the hall with her hands, whistling 'Baka Survivor' softly under her breath. "H-H-Hold on! I need you to be Magical Girl again!" Media cried as she ran after Behoimi once again. Eventually, Behoimi stopped walking again and turned around to face Media. Tears were rolling down the sides of her face from behind her thick glasses this time.

Media let out a small gasp and cried, "Ah! Behoimi-chan, did I make you cry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive-" Once again, Media didn't get to finish her sentence. This time it was because Behoimi had gently placed her hands on the green-haired girl's cheeks and quickly kissed her on the lips before running off into the bathroom.

Media slowly pressed her fingers to her lips and a smile formed. 'Still...I wonder why she kissed me out of nowhere like that...?' Meanwhile, Behoimi was sitting in one of the toilet stalls asking herself the same thing.

'Gah! I was such an idiot! Not only did I do it at the wrong time, but I made it look so unnatural! Now what am I gonna say when I finally have to walk back out and see HER...?' Behoimi was really starting to get a headache. Even Himeko, who was totally oblivious about love (Which is actually ironic, considering what happens in chapter 1), would even agree that Behoimi made a huge mistake with kissing Media at that moment.

Sighing, Behoimi decided it was now or never. She had to make amends for what she's done. Slowly opening the stall door, Behoimi dragged her feet across the floor and was about to leave when Media suddenly burst into the room and slammed her lips against Behoimi's. Unfortunately, Media chose the wrong time to do this as well, because they ended up falling headfirst into a toliet...

...Let's just say that both girls got a lesson in accidently kissing at the wrong time...

* * *

Suzune loved the way Otome's body moved when she walked. Otome wasn't as curvy as some of the other girls, but she had just enough bounce in her body to please anyone. "You know, you should try and fill out your body a bit...maybe give yourself a bigger butt or something..." Suzune had suggested once, which Otome replied with a scepticle glare and a few choice words. 

Now, while changing for gym class, Suzune glanced over at Otome just as she was changing shirts. A small trail of saliva slid down the chin of the taller girl when she caught sight of Otome's pink frilly bra. Trying to keep control of herself, Suzune finished getting dressed and headed outside.

Once Otome ran out, Suzuna found herself drooling again as she watched the smaller girl's cute little body jump up and down. 'God, how I wish raping was legal...' Suzune thought in ecstacy...


End file.
